Refreshment Time
by penna.nomen
Summary: Tuvok learns something important about the world they are visiting, but isn't allowed to talk to the captain. Instead he sings a 1970s pop song to get his message across.


_A/N: AO3 Chocolate Box exchange gift, inspired by a prompt requesting_ _a gen version of a fake relationship between_ _Janeway & Tuvok where_ _they have to fake a romance_

 **Refreshment Time**

Tuvok's guide led him through the town, describing the features as they walked. He hadn't needed to ask a single question, and indeed, it would have proven difficult to do so without interrupting her.

As time passed, they saw fewer people on the streets, and suddenly his guide quickened her pace. She glanced back to make sure he was keeping up. "It's nearly refreshment time," she explained. "We need to get back to your captain."

"What is _refreshment time_?" Tuvok asked. Based on other cultures he had encountered, it could be a meal, a midday slumber, or –

"Shh!" his guide said. "Men aren't supposed to address a woman directly until refreshment time. Did no one tell you?"

He shook his head. No wonder she talked incessantly. She was trying to answer all of the questions he wasn't allowed to ask. Now she explained her culture's concept of refreshment time.

#

Kathryn Janeway lounged on a deep purple chaise, and sipped a beverage that tasted something like tea. It was carbonated, with bubbles that reminded her of champagne. A case of the beverage had already been set aside for transport up to _Voyager_.

For the last three hours, she'd been bargaining with this planet's Minister of Trade, a woman named Danov. This world didn't have dilithium, but right now _Voyager's_ crew was in desperate need of something else: variety. They were weary of the same stories and songs and games and foods. Danov had agreed to an exchange. Tomorrow Neelix would train the local chefs on new cooking techniques, and would bring back fresh fruits and vegetables, and yes, even something resembling chocolate. Kes would visit the local orchards and bring back seeds for the plants she thought most likely to thrive in the hydroponics bay.

On days like this, Kathryn felt more like a leader of a community, rather than a commander of a starship. She was proud of the bargains she'd struck so far, and had swallowed her impatience when Danov insisted they take a break to prepare for refreshment time.

Thus the move from a conference room to a lounge area. Kathryn had been reluctant at first to exchange her uniform for a silky, emerald robe, but the material was so luxurious she couldn't stop fondling it. Would the crew enjoy these fabrics as much as she did? She'd ask her officers their opinion when she returned to the ship tonight.

She looked around the room, at the five other women who lounged and sipped effervescent drinks. Several of them kept glancing at the door. "Are we expecting someone else?" she asked Danov.

Her hostess chuckled. "The men, of course."

In this matriarchal society, Kathryn had seen only a few men, and had spoken to none of them. "I look forward to meeting them."

Danov raised a brow. "Tuvok will be among them. I understand he serves you?"

"He's an integral member of my crew," Kathryn confirmed, "and a friend. I've known Tuvok a long time."

"I wondered," Danov said. "You mentioned you were seeking variety."

The doors opened, and ten men entered the room. They took turns singing and dancing.

Like Kathryn, Tuvok had traded his uniform for something silkier. He wore a shirt and pants in a shade of gold that flattered his dark skin. The sleeves, torso and legs of his ensemble had been slashed, and the fabric fluttered around him as he walked to the center of the room. Several of the women eyed him appreciatively.

He held a lute that was probably the closest thing he could find to a Vulcan instrument. While he played in a Vulcan style, there was something oddly familiar about the tune. Then he began to sing, and Kathryn realized he was performing a song Tom Paris had selected when he'd recently subjected the crew to an evening of mid-twentieth-century songs. That excruciating night had convinced Kathryn that she needed to find fresh entertainment for the crew.

Kathryn stared at Tuvok. Why would he chose this song, with its suggestive lyrics? It seemed entirely out of character.

Tuvok was the last to perform, and when he finished, Danov stood up. "Kathryn, as our guest, you have first choice. Who will you select for your refreshment time?"

 _Oh._ She should have realized. This was about sexual refreshment. "As much as I enjoyed all of the performances, I must admit that today I crave an old friend. I choose Tuvok."

"You may take one more if you wish," Danov offered, but Kathryn shook her head. "Take him to the room where you dressed," Danov said. "We will resume our negotiations in two hours."

When she was alone with Tuvok, Kathryn started laughing. "I never thought I'd hear you singing 'Afternoon Delight'."

Tuvok placed his lute on a table. "On my tour of the city, my guide explained the tradition of refreshment time. It was apparent they assumed we were already aware of this tradition and were prepared to participate. Once I realized that I would not be allowed to speak to you, I needed another way to make our situation clear."

Kathryn picked up the lute, and then sat down. "You know, I took music lessons as a girl, but I rarely have the time to practice these days. Do you think you could show me the basics of this lute?"

"Indeed."

It went better than Kathryn expected. Tuvok was a patient teacher, and soon she mastered the basic chords. She played a tune that had been popular when _Voyager_ left the Alpha Quadrant, and Tuvok sang along.

"I didn't think you'd sing, but I'm glad you did. You have an excellent voice."

Tuvok didn't smile, but Kathryn was convinced he had a mischievous look in his eyes when he said, "It occurred to me that our hostess may ask how we spent our time. A phrase I learned from Lieutenant Paris crossed my mind."

She grinned. "I'll be sure to tell Danov that we made beautiful music together."

 _A/N: Afternoon Delight was a hit song in the 1970s. And now it's stuck in my head! You can find the song on my Pinterest board._

 _Many thanks to my beta reader Silbrith for cheering me on and suggesting that a story I completed on Mardi Gras should feature the Mardi Gras colors of purple, green and gold!_


End file.
